The Sickleback of Notre Dame
by Cydra
Summary: In the city of Paris, a lonely mutant bellringer tries to find his place in a world he's been led to believe sees him as a monster. But a gypsy girl will show him the gentle creature inside. Based on the Disney film, completely casted by OCs.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 1: The Bells of Notre Dame**

It was a bright morning in the French city of Paris. The city was just waking up from its night of slumber. The only sounds at the moment were the sounds of a rooster crowing and a gypsy man singing:

Gary:  
_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame.  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame.  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells,  
The bells of Notre Dame.  
_  
Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods,  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves.

Little Gary:

They don't?

Gary:

No, silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature?

Little Gary:

Who?

Gary:

What is he?

Little Gary:

What?

Gary:

How did he come to be there?

Little Gary:

How?

Gary:

Hush, and Gary will tell you.  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame.  
_  
Man #1:  
Shut it up, will you!

Man #2:  
We'll be spotted!

Gypsy:  
Hush, little one.

Gary:  
_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame._

Man #3:  
Four guilders for safe passage into Paris.

Gary:  
_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells…  
_  
Man #4:  
Judge Claude Taleth!

Gary:  
_The bells of Notre Dame._

Chorus:  
_Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

Gary:  
_Judge Claude Taleth longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin  
_  
Chorus:  
_Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

Gary:  
_And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within._

Taleth:  
Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice.

Guard:  
You there, what are you hiding?

Taleth:  
Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.

Gary:  
She ran

The gypsy woman ran with her small bundle as fast as her legs could carry her. Fast behind her, Judge Taleth rode his black horse. The gypsy woman on foot was more agile than the horse, but the horse was faster. Taleth was reaching down to grab her when he rode into a hanging sign. The minor buffet was just enough for the gypsy to gain some more distance between herself and Taleth. She jumped a fence into a narrow alley, which the horse couldn't follow through.

She continued running until she was at the town square in front of the Notre Dame cathedral. She ran to the large doors and banged her fist against them. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" she cried. She turned around to see Taleth riding his horse into the square. The gypsy woman turned to run away, but Taleth caught up with her and grabbed the cloth wrapping of her bundle. The gypsy woman refused to let go and Taleth kicked her away. She fell backwards and struck her head against the stone steps. After that, she never moved again.

Taleth was momentarily contemplating the dead body on the steps. She was a mere gypsy. Her death could have no consequences on his soul. But suddenly, the bundle of 'stolen goods' started to cry loudly. "A baby?" asked Taleth as he unwrapped part of the bundle to look at it. He winced in disgust and said, "A monster!" He might have known the spawn of a gypsy would be a monstrous creature, but even this stretched his imagination. Such a monstrosity must be disposed of at once. He looked around and spotted an old well in the square. He rode his horse over and dangled the bundle over the well, preparing to drop it.

Cydra:  
Stop!

Gary:  
Cried the Archdeacon

Taleth:  
This is an unholy demon.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

Cydra:  
_See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame.  
_  
Taleth:  
I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

Cydra:  
_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame?_

Taleth:  
My conscience is clear

Cydra:  
_You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm.  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes.  
The very eyes of Notre Dame.  
_  
Chorus:  
_Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

Gary:  
_And for one time in his life  
Of power and control_

Chorus:  
_Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

Gary:  
_Taleth felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul.  
_  
Taleth:  
What must I do?

Cydra:  
Care for the child, and raise it as your own.

Taleth:  
What? I'd be settled with this misshapen ..?  
Very well. But let him live with you, in your church.

Cydra:  
Live here? Where?

Taleth:  
Anywhere.  
_Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see._  
The bell tower, perhaps.  
And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways.  
_Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me._

Gary:  
And Taleth gave the child a cruel name  
A name that means evil-formed, NegaMorph.  
_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame:  
Who is the monster and who is the man?  
_  
Gary and Chorus:  
_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!_

There's the first chapter of this year's Christmas parody. Sorry it's taken so long to start putting up, college you know. Anyways, this won't be on a regular update schedule. At this point, the chapters will be up as soon as they are done. Another thing is that with this story, I'm going to try to cast it with only OCs. So if you want to know who these guys are, you'll have to check out some of my other stories. Of course, Taleth belongs to my co-author, largefish8. Incidentally, Frollo was a rather hard role to fill in. I've thought about using Ghoulwyrm, Mantichrome, or the upgraded Leroy from 'Genetic Genesis', but none of them seemed to be right. But I digress. Gary is from a story of mine that's on deviantART. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. I know this chapter was mostly song, but it's a musical, what can you do? Anyhow, the real story will start next chapter so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	2. Out There

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 2: Out There**

The bells of Notre Dame were ringing over the city of Paris. High up the bell tower, a long figure was pulling on the ropes, making the bells ring. The figure was a very odd-looking one. This being had an asymmetrical figure with an uneven amount of arms on each side and three legs that ended with different feet. His face was not a handsome one either, with six red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. One of his most distinguishing features is the six sickle-like spines growing from his back, which labeled him as a sickleback. However, his personality wasn't nearly as monstrous as his looks, despite having the vulgar name of NegaMorph.

NegaMorph swung down on the rope he was pulling and landed on the wooden platform below. The pigeons scattered as he landed. He walked out a door and onto the balcony overlooking the town square in front of the cathedral. On this balcony, there were two gargoyles on the sides of it, one that resembled a dragon and the other that resembled a slug. The one like a slug had its mouth open. A bird's nest had been constructed in it. Inside the nest was a bird chick that had not flown off yet.

NegaMorph looked at the chick and said, "Good morning." The chick chirped at him, not afraid of NegaMorph, since he'd been there after the rest of his family flew off. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird gave a nervous chirp. "You sure?" said NegaMorph as he picked the chick up, "Couldn't hurt to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, this would be it." He held the chick over the side of the balcony to show it the town square, which in the midst of preparing for its annual fair. "The Festival of Fools, only comes on the 6th of January." The chick looked down at the dizzying height and gave another nervous chirp. "It'll be fun," said NegaMorph, "There'll be jugglers, and music, and dancing." He bounced his hand up with each word, the chick flapped his wings at each attempt. Then NegaMorph pulled his hands away, with the chick still in midair. The chick quickly realized it was flying and chirped excitedly while NegaMorph chuckled. Then the bird landed back in NegaMorph's hand as a flock of birds flew past. "Go on," said NegaMorph, "No one wants to be cooped up here forever." The bird chirped excitedly and flew off after the flock. NegaMorph watched the birds fly away and sighed slightly.

The minute the bird was gone, the slug-like gargoyle spat out the bird's nest with disgust. "Oh, man!" he said, "I'd though he'd never leave. I'll be spitting feathers for a week."

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," said the dragon-like gargoyle.

The slug-like gargoyle, whose name was PlasMorph, chuckled sarcastically and said, "Go scare a nun." PlasMorph looked down at the square and said, "Hey, Nega, what's going down there? A fight? A flogging?"

"A festival," said the dragon-like gargoyle, whose name was Draco.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" asked PlasMorph excitedly.

"Yep," said NegaMorph.

"Alright, alright!" said PlasMorph, "Pour the wine and cut the cheese!"

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," said Draco.

"Nothing like some balcony seats for watchin' the old F.O.F., eh?" said PlasMorph.

"Yeah," said NegaMorph dejectedly, "Watchin'." He started walking away.

PlasMorph looked down and said, "Oh look, a mime." He started hacking and snorting. Just before he was about to spit out his loogie, Draco covered his mouth, forcing PlasMorph to swallow it. Draco nodded his head in the direction of NegaMorph and PlasMorph saw him walking off. "Hey, hey, hey, what gives?"

"Are you going to watch the festival with us?" asked Draco. NegaMorph didn't reply and went inside the bell tower.

"I don't get it," said PlasMorph.

"Maybe he's sick," said Draco.

"Impossible," said a third gargoyle hopping over, one that resembled a female squid with pigeons following after her, "If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for NegaMorph," said Draco.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go," said the female gargoyle before waving off the pigeons, "G on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone like us."

The gargoyles found NegaMorph in his room. It was a simply floor in the bell tower that he had decorated. He was slouching over a table that had models of the cathedral, the buildings around it, and the people he saw in the streets. The three gargoyles looked him sigh sadly while looking at the various models, including the misshapen one of himself.

The female gargoyle hopped over and asked, "Nega, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol Chixie about it?"

"I, I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," said NegaMorph.

"Well, did you think about going there instead?" asked Chixie.

"Sure," said NegaMorph, "But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not… normal."

"Oh, Nega, Nega, Nega," said Chixie. She paused when a pigeon perched on her nose. "Do you mind?" she shouted at the pigeons, "I would like to have a moment with the boy, if that's alright with you!"

PlasMorph hopped on the table and picked up the NegaMorph model was between Notre Dame's bell towers. "Hey, quit beating around the bell tower," said PlasMorph, "What do we have to do? Paint you a fresco?" He placed the NegaMorph model in the town square with the other models.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist that you attend the festival," said Draco.

"Me?" asked NegaMorph.

"No, the Pope," said PlasMorph as he stuffed a model into NegaMorph's mouth, "Of course, you!"

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience," said Draco as he removed the Pope model from NegaMorph's mouth.

"Wine, women, and song," said PlasMorph as he juggled several models.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses," said Draco.

"Bobbing for snails," said PlasMorph, holding up a bucket full of water.

"Study indigenous folk music," said Draco as he mimed playing a lute.

"Playing dunk the monk," said PlasMorph as he put the bucket over Draco's head.

"Nega, take it from an old spectator," said Chixie, "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah," said PlasMorph, "You're mortal, with the flesh and the hair and the naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right Draco?"

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake?" said Draco, his voice sounding hollow from inside the bucket. He removed the bucket and said, "If you moisten, will we not grow moss?" He put the bucket over PlasMorph's head, causing to go, "Whoo, whoo, whoo!"

"Nega, just grab a fresh tunic and clean pair of hose and," started Chixie.

NegaMorph interrupted her. "Thanks for the encouragement. But you're all forgetting one big thing."

PlasMorph had pulled the bucket his head and all three gargoyles asked, "What?"

NegaMorph picked up one of the models and said, "My master, Taleth."

The gargoyles cringed with realization. Taleth was not what one would call a very caring and understanding master. "Well," said Draco, "When he said you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, did he mean 'ever' ever?"

"Never ever," said NegaMorph, "And he hates the Feast of Fools. Oh, he'd be furious if I'd ask him to go."

PlasMorph got a sneaky look on his face. "Who says you gotta ask?" he said.

"Oh no," said NegaMorph.

"You sneak out," said PlasMorph.

"It's just one afternoon," reminded Chixie.

"And you sneak back in," said PlasMorph.

"He'd never know you were gone," said Chixie.

"What if I get caught?" said NegaMorph.

"Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission," said Draco.

"He might see me," said NegaMorph.

"You could wear a disguise," said PlasMorph, tossing on a cloak, "Just this once. What Taleth knows, can't hurt you."

"Ignorance is bliss," agreed Draco.

"Look who's talking," muttered PlasMorph.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," reminded Chixie.

NegaMorph thought about it one moment more before saying, "You're right! I'll go!" The gargoyles cheered at his decision. "I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, I'll march through the doors, and-"

"Good morning, NegaMorph." NegaMorph abruptly found himself face to face with his master, Judge Claude Taleth, who was holding a small basket in his hand.

"Oh, g-good morning, Master," stuttered NegaMorph. The gargoyles had frozen before Taleth could see them.

"Dear boy," said Taleth, "Whomever are you talking to?"

"My…friends," said Taleth.

"I see," said Taleth, tapping on Draco's head, "And what are your friends made of, NegaMorph?"

"Stone," said NegaMorph, looking down.

Taleth lifted NegaMorph's chin up and said, "Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't."

"That's right. You're a smart lad," said Taleth, sitting down at another table, "Now, lunch." NegaMorph quickly rushed over to the shelf and placed dishware on the table, a pewter plate and goblet for Taleth and a wood plate and cup for him. "Shall we review your alphabet today?" asked Taleth as he opened his book.

"Oh, yes, Master," said NegaMorph, "I would like that very much."

"Very well," said Taleth, pouring some wine into his goblet, "'A'?"

"Abomination," said NegaMorph.

"'B'?" asked Taleth, pouring some wine into NegaMorph's cup.

"Blasphemy," said NegaMorph.

"'C'?" asked Taleth, putting the cork back in the bottle.

"C-contrition," said NegaMorph.

"'D'?" asked Taleth, picking up his goblet.

"Damnation," said NegaMorph.

"'E'?" asked Taleth.

"_Eternal_ Damnation," said NegaMorph.

"Good. 'F'?" asked Taleth, taking a drink.

"Festival," said NegaMorph absently.

Taleth sputtered his wine and said, "Excuse me?"

"F-forgiveness!" said NegaMorph quickly.

"You said 'festival'," said Taleth, closing his book.

"No!" said NegaMorph.

"You are thinking of going to the festival," said Taleth, getting up.

"Well, it's just that you go every year," said NegaMorph, following him.

"_I_ am a public official. I _must_ go," said Taleth as he and NegaMorph walked down the stairs, "But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master," said NegaMorph, as they both walked out onto the balcony.

"NegaMorph, can't you understand?" said Taleth, "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir," said NegaMorph.

"Oh, my dear NegaMorph," said Taleth, placing his hand between NegaMorph's spines, "You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do."

Taleth:  
_The world is cruel.  
The world is wicked.  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city.  
I am your only friend.  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear.  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here?  
Away in here._  
Remember what I taught you, NegaMorph.  
_You are deformed._

NegaMorph:  
_I am deformed_

Taleth:  
_And you are ugly.  
_  
NegaMorph:  
_And I am ugly._

Taleth:  
_And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity.  
You do not comprehend  
_

NegaMorph:  
_You are my one defender._

Taleth:  
_Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster._

NegaMorph:  
_I am a monster._

Taleth:  
_Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer._

NegaMorph:  
_Only a monster._

Taleth:  
_Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here.  
Be faithful to me._

NegaMorph:  
_I'm faithful._

Taleth:  
_Grateful to me._

NegaMorph:  
_I'm grateful._

Taleth:  
_Do as I say.  
Obey  
And stay  
In here._

NegaMorph:  
_I'll stay  
In here._

"You are good to me, Master," said NegaMorph, "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," said Taleth as he started walking back down the stairs, "But remember, NegaMorph, this is your sanctuary."

NegaMorph sighed to himself and said, "My sanctuary."

NegaMorph:  
_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me.  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me.  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me.  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them,  
But part of them._

And out there  
Living in the sun.  
Give me one day out there.  
All I ask is one.  
To hold forever.

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there.

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them.  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them.  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant.

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine.  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there.  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share.  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there.

Meanwhile, down in the streets of Paris, a soldier and his horse were walking through the city. The soldier scratched his blonde hair and shook his blue-furred head. He glanced at his map for a few more minutes and crumpled it up before tossing it over his shoulder. "I swear, you leave town for a few years, they change everything," he muttered to himself. He spotted a pair of town guards marching past. "Um, excuse, gentlemen" he said, "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-" The pair marched off without so much as looking at him. "I guess not," said the solider, "One would think they've never heard of Captain Kenny Phoebus before. Oh well."

Kenny walked his horse until he came into a corner where a small group of gypsies were performing. A gypsy man was playing on a horn while a small green chupacabra was dancing to the music. A passing peasant girl seemed interested and started to draw close to them. However, her mother pulled her back and said, "Say away, child. They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind."

Kenny didn't really believe that old tale about gypsies being thieves. He hadn't seen any examples of gypsies being the con artists they were told to be. He watched the chupacabra dance for a bit and threw two gold coins into the purple hat on the ground before noticing one of the players. She was a gypsy girl of a rather attractive nature, black hair surrounding her pink-furred face. She was playing the tambourine and gave Kenny a nod. Kenny immediately kept his attention on her almond eyes, which sparkled with mischief and enchantment.

Suddenly a gypsy boy that was on top of the wall whistled. The performers quickly started and started to run away. However, the chupacabra, who was carrying the hat, dropped it, causing the coins to fall onto the street. It let out a cry to alert the gypsy girl. She went back and started to pick them up when the town guards from before appeared.

"Alright, gypsy, where'd you get the money," said one with a big mustache.

"For your information," said the gypsy girl, "I earned it."

The guard scoffed and said, "Gypsies don't earn money."

"They steal it," said the other, who was shorter and fatter.

"You'd know a lot about stealing," said the gypsy girl.

"Troublemaker, eh?' said the mustached one.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," said the fat one.

The chupacabra suddenly jumped forward and headbutted the fat guard before kicking the mustached one. He and the gypsy girl quickly ran past Kenny and his horse. Kenny saw the guards running to catch them and quickly moved his horse in the way. They both ran into the horse and the mustached one fell into a mud puddle behind the horse. "Achilles, sit," said Kenny. Before the guard could get up, the horse sat down on him, much to the passerby's amusement. "Oh dear, I am so sorry," said Kenny, "Naughty horse, naughty. He's just impossible. Really. I can't bring him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!" yelled the unfortunate guard.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant," said his partner, pulling out a dagger.

Kenny pulled out his sword, showing the golden armor underneath his blue cape. "You were saying, lieutenant?"

The guard immediately recognized a superior officer and said, "Oh, c-c-captain!" he saluted and hit his head with his dagger, denting the helmet he was wearing and wincing in pain. "Ow! At your service, sir!"

Kenny stabbed the ground with his sword, cutting off half of the squished guard's mustache in the process. "I know you have a lot on your mind, right now," said Kenny, "but the Palace of Justice?"

A few moments later, both guards were clearing a way for Kenny and Achilles. As they were walking, Kenny noticed some gold coins on the ground. He picked them up and looked at an old man sitting on the street, with only a smoking pipe showing underneath his purple cloak. Kenny tossed the coins into the purple hat nearby and walked on. As he walked away, the old man pulled down his cloak, revealing the gypsy girl and the chupacabra, who was holding the smoking pipe in his mouth. They both looked after the soldiers in confusion and bewilderment. Kenny just said, "Come on, boy. Achilles, heel."

--

Shortly afterwards, Kenny was lead to the Palace of Justice. For the home of the Judge of Paris, it certainly didn't look comforting. The doorway looked awfully like a gaping skull. One might expect the words 'Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here' to be above the doorway. Ironically, it was built to look directly at the cathedral of Notre Dame.

Kenny walked through the doors and made his way to the dungeon. He could hear the sound of a whip cracking rapidly. He walked around a corner to see Judge Claude Taleth watching something. "Stop," said Taleth.

A torture master came out of the room Taleth was watching, holding a cat-o'-nine-tails and said, "Sir?"

"Ease up," said Taleth, "Wait between lashes. Otherwise, the old sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes sir," said the torture master, grinning nastily before going back in.

Kenny frowned. He did not like the sounds of that. Then Taleth turned to him and said, "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars."

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir," said Kenny.

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus," said Taleth, "I expect nothing from the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it sir," said Kenny, "I guarantee it."

"Yes," said Taleth, "You know, my last Captain of the Guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me." There was the sound of a whip cracking and a howl of agony. "Well, no matter. I'm sure that you'll _whip_ my men into shape."

"Uh, thank you," said Kenny nervously, "It's a grea-, uh, tremendous honor, sir."

Taleth led Kenny onto the balcony that faced Notre Dame. "You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" asked Kenny confused.

"Look, Captain," said Taleth, pointing down to a street corner where the gypsy entertainers were once again performing, "Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" asked Kenny incredulously.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one by one," said Taleth squishing an ant on the railing with each word. "And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." He lifted up a stone from the railing, showing several ants scurrying underneath. "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the, *heh* Court of Miracles."

"What are _we_ going to do about it, sir?" asked Kenny. Taleth grinned and smashed the stone upside-down onto the ants, wriggling it into place. "You make your point quite vividly, sir."

"You know, I like you, Captain," said Taleth, "Shall we?" Just then, there was the sound of a crowd cheering in the main square. "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir," said Kenny.

"Then this should be quite an education for you," said Taleth, "Come along."

* * *

There's another chapter. I would have gotten this up sooner, but I had some Internet problems at home. Anyways, now we're introduced to our full cast of main characters. In case you were unaware, Chixie is the feminine form of Chip. Kenny is my half-human version of Stitch from Genetic Genesis. Of course, Angelilo is playing the role of Esmerelda. I am quite aware of the irony of using a chupacabra to play the role of the goat Djali, but Chupy seemed the best choice for the role. I know I'm sticking a bit too closely to the movie at the moment, but I plan to differentiate in later chapters. The next chapter will be up soon so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	3. Topsy Turvy

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 3: Topsy Turvy**

As the bands in the square started to warm up, NegaMorph was climbing down the cathedral. He wore a black cloak to disguise himself from anyone who might recognize him. He was just in time to as the performers started to sing;

Crowd:  
_Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules.  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools.  
It's the day for breaking rules.  
Come and join the feast of ...  
_  
Gary:  
_Fools!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town.  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down.  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown.  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day.  
It's the day the devil in us gets released.  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest.  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!  
_  
Crowd:  
_Topsy turvy!  
_  
Gary:  
_Ev'rything is upsy daysy!  
_  
Crowd:  
_Topsy turvy!  
_  
Gary:  
_Ev'ryone is acting crazy.  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet.  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day.  
_  
In all the excitement and dancing, NegaMorph lost his balance and crashed into one of the tents. As he was falling, he pulled down a hanging curtain. Behind the curtain, a gypsy girl was just slipping into her dressing gown. "Hey!" she shouted, quickly pulling her robe over her shoulders and closing it. When she saw that NegaMorph had stumbled into the tent, she asked, "Are you alright?"

NegaMorph removed the curtain that had fallen on him. "I didn't mean to," he muttered sheepishly as he pulled the hood tighter over his head, "I-I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked the gypsy girl, "Here, let's see." She knelt down and reached for the hood.

"No! No! No!" cried NegaMorph, but before he could stop her, she pulled back the hood. The chupacabra took one look at NegaMorph's face and grimaced.

The gypsy girl, however, was unfazed by his appearance. "See? No harm done," she said. NegaMorph smiled a bit to himself. She didn't think he was hideous! He got back and headed for the flap of the hut "Just to be a little more careful, ok?" she said.

"Sure, I will," said NegaMorph as he went out.

"And by the way, great mask!" she said before closing the flap.

NegaMorph started back at the tent with a slightly dreamy look on his face. He didn't have much time to think that she thought his face was a mask when he got caught up in the dancing again.

All:  
_Topsy Turvy!  
_  
Gary and Crowd:  
_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets.  
_  
All:  
_Topsy Turvy!  
_  
Gary and Crowd:  
_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets.  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais.  
_  
Gary:  
_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"  
_  
Gary and Crowd:  
_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!  
_  
Gary:  
_Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance.  
See the myst'ry and romance.  
Come one, come all!  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Angelilo  
Dance!  
_

With a bang and puff of smoke, the gypsy girl appeared on the stage, only now she was dressed in a bright red dress with golden jewelry and playing a tambourine. She immediately caught the eyes of NegaMorph, Kenny, and Taleth though for different reasons. NegaMorph was amazed that this was the girl he had met before. Kenny was impressed with her dancing moves. Taleth was revolted by her revealing dress.

"Look at the disgusting display," said Taleth.

"Yes, sir," said Kenny eagerly.

Angelilo danced from the stage she was performing on to the booth where Taleth was watching. She draped a scarf around his neck and drew him close to her face. Just before it looked like she was about to make contact, she pulled his hat over his eyes and jumped away. Taleth pushed his hat back up and glared at her, ripping the scarf off.

Angelilo jumped back to the stage where she did some rather impressive twists and flips. She went down into a split. She glanced at NegaMorph and winked at him. NegaMorph bashfully pulled his hood down over his face. Then Angelilo grabbed a nearby soldier's spear and stuck it in the middle of the stage. She swung around on it to the great amusement of the crowd. She slid to the ground and nodded her head. The crowd went wild. Several people tossed gold coins onto the stage, including Kenny.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," shouted Gary, "the _piece de resistance_!

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for.  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store.  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore.  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
_You all remember last year's king?

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening.  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing.  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?_

Crowd:  
_Topsy turvy!_

Gary:  
_Ugly folk, forget your shyness.  
_  
Crowd:  
_Topsy turvy!_

Gary:  
_You could soon be called Your Highness!  
_  
Gary:  
_Put your foulest features on display.  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!  
_

Several members of the crowd who were wearing masks climbed up onto the stage. Angelilo pulled up NegaMorph, who dropped his cloak in his excitement. He probably should have worried when someone will find out he wasn't wearing a costume, but he was certain someone would have been picked before him.

Angelilo pulled off the first mask. The man beneath it tucked his upper lip and nose under his lower lip. The crowd booed his poor performance and the man was butted off by the chupacabra. The next man pulled the sides of his cheeks apart. Of course, this didn't fair too well and he was butted off too. In quick succession, all of the contestants were butted off. NegaMorph realized too late that it was his turn. The chupacabra took one look at him and shied away from him. NegaMorph was about to turn to flee when Angelilo grabbed the sides of his head. She pulled hard, but to hers and everyone else's great surprise, the 'mask' couldn't come off.

"That's no mask!" said one of the men in the crowd.

"It's his face!" shouted a woman.

"He's hideous!" said another woman.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" shouted another man.

This got quite a few gasps and looks of astonishments, particularly from Taleth. NegaMorph flinched in fear and shame. His disguise had been blown. Now everyone will mock at him like Taleth said they would. He covered his face in shame.

"Ladies and gentleman, don't panic!" called Gary, "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is! NegaMorph, the sickleback of Notre Dame!" As the crowd's mood started to turn around, Gary placed a floppy crown on NegaMorph's head. The next thing NegaMorph knew, he was on the shoulders of a cheering crowd.

Gary:  
Ev'rybody!

Crowd:  
_Once a year we throw a party here in town_.

Gary:  
Hail to the king!

Crowd:  
_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down._

Gary:  
Oh, what a king!

Crowd:  
_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown._

Gary:  
Girls, give a kiss

Gary:  
_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day.  
_  
Gary:  
We've never had a king like this

Gary and Crowd:  
_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four.  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_

NegaMorph had never experienced such a change of moods. He had thought he was about to scorned by the crowd, but now it was the happiest day of his life. He stood on a platform with the robe and scepter of the King of Fools. He watched many Kings get crowned, but he'd never dreamed he'd get this honor. He could see the gargoyles cheering from the raptors of the cathedral and the crowd chanted his name. The only downturn was the disapproving glare Taleth was giving him.

One of the guards watching turned to his friend and said, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" He picked up a tomato from a table and threw it at NegaMorph. The tomato hit him right in the face. That immediately took the smile of his face, replacing it with one of shock. "Now _that's_ ugly!" laughed the guard.

Before NegaMorph could get over the shock of the unprovoked assault, another guard called, "Hail to the King!" and threw another tomato at NegaMorph, which hit him in the face again. The guards soon started grabbing any nearby vegetable and tossed them at NegaMorph. NegaMorph tried to run, but he slipped on a smashed tomato and fell onto a turntable on the platform.

The thing about crowds is that they can be easily influenced. When the peasants saw NegaMorph being hit by produce, they laughed and stared joining in. NegaMorph winced and covered his head with his arms. Why were they doing this? Had he done something wrong?

"Now wait a minute, people!" called Gary, "That's no sporty way to-"

"Aw, zip it will you," said a guard, "This is too much fun!" Before Gary could intervene, a rope was wrapped around his leg and he was pulled out of the way.

NegaMorph decided that he had to flee now. But as he was getting back up, one of the men of the crowd said, "Where you going, sickleback? The fun's just beginning!" He tossed a lasso that caught around NegaMorph's neck. He gasped and grasped at the rope. Before he could pull it off, another lasso caught one of his left hands. He was pulled down onto the turntable, the robe and scepter falling from him to the crowd's amusement.

NegaMorph couldn't take the laughter anymore. He pulled hard, causing his tunic to rip at where his spines stuck out. He pulled back his left arm with the strength he gained from pulling bell ropes. The man holding it was sent flying. However, more ropes were thrown at NegaMorph and he couldn't fend them off. Before he knew it was, he was tied down to the turntable. The turntable was spun around as people threw more rotten food at him. NegaMorph saw Taleth sitting his booth. "Master!" he called, "Master, please, help me!" However, Taleth just glared at NegaMorph and turned his head away, indicating he would not help. However, Angelilo, who had just changed back into her usual clothes, noticed NegaMorph's plight and did not turn away.

"Sir," said Kenny, "Request, permission to stop this cruelty."

"In a moment, Captain," said Taleth, "A lesson needs to be learned here."

Suddenly, the crowd stopped cheering and throwing. When Kenny and Taleth turned to look, they could see why. Angelilo had climbed up onto the platform. She didn't have a look of tempting mischief on her face, only pity. NegaMorph watched her approach him warily. She unwrapped the sash from her waist and said, "Don't be afraid." NegaMorph flinched and shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry," said Angelilo. NegaMorph opened his eyes to see Angelilo kneeling down beside him. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she said as she started wiping the mess from his face with her sash.

"You! Gypsy girl!" shouted Taleth, "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your Honor," said Angelilo, "As soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!" shouted Taleth.

In response, Angelilo pulled out a small knife that was strapped to her leg and cut through the ropes binding NegaMorph.

"How dare you defy me?" snarled Taleth.

"You mistreat this boy the same way you mistreat my people," called Angelilo, "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those of most need of it."

"Silence!" commanded Taleth.

"Justice!" shouted Angelilo. Her act of bravery and defiance started much of the crowd murmuring. Angelilo helped NegaMorph back up to his feet.

"Mark my words, gypsy," said Taleth, "You will pay for your insolence."

"Then it would appear that we crowned the wrong fool," said Angelilo, taking the floppy crown from NegaMorph's head, "The only fool I see around here is you!" She threw the crown at Taleth, which hit the crowd and a jingle and squeak.

Taleth turned to Kenny and said, "Captain Phoebus, arrest her!" Kenny did not like taking those orders, but as Captain of the Guards, it was his duty. He snapped his fingers and guards started approaching the platform.

Angelilo looked thoughtfully at them and said, "Now let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. So there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She pulled out a handkerchief and started sniffling into it. She blew her nose and suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke to the astonishment of the crowd.

Taleth held up his arm in front of his head and muttered, "Witchcraft!"

"Oh boys! Over here!" The guards immediately spotted Angelilo and her chupacabra, grinning among some decorated pumpkins near the nooses.

"There she is! Get her!" shouted the guards. Two quickly climbed up onto the hangman's platform and ran at her. She jumped over the side. The crowd caught her and started lifting her away. The two guards jumped after her. But the crowd moved aside and the two of them fell onto the ground with a clatter of armor.

Three guards ran at Angelilo. She jumped up and grabbed a large hanging cage in which an old man was being held. The cage swung loose of its post and started to roll. Angelilo remained on top of the rolling cage while her chupacabra jumped onto a lame gypsy man's cart. The gypsy quickly started rolling away, with the rolling cage right behind them. Angelilo jumped onto the cart as well, leaving the cage to roll on its own. Four guards who were chasing her were stopped by one of the stilt walkers. With one kick, he sent them all flying upwards, with high-pitched yelps of pain as he hit them between the legs.

However, the cart Angelilo was on went up a disused cart, which acted like a ramp, throwing them into the air and over some soldiers, who were promptly bowled over by the rolling cage. The sudden crash caused the cage's door to pop open. The old man immediately got out and cried, "I'm free! I'm free!" But as he was getting out, his foot caught on one of the bars, causing him to stumble into a pair of stocks which snapped close on him. "Dang it!"

Meanwhile, Angelilo was being chased by a guard on horseback. She ran between another stilt walker's legs and pulled the pants down. The guard hit the pants, which acted like a slingshot and threw him away. The soldier's helmet fell on Angelilo's head, which she took off when she bowed. She saw three more horseman coming towards and tossed the helmet like a discus at them. The helmet bounced of their heads and towards Kenny. He ducked the helmet which buried itself in the wooden pole behind him. "What a woman!" he said.

Another pair of horseman started after her. As she ran, a tightrope walker tossed down his long pole to the horsemen. They looked at it with confusion until they realized too late that they were heading towards Taleth's booth. Taleth quickly ducked before the pole smashed through the booth.

Then another pair of stilt walkers help Angelilo on top of another booth. She twirled a cloth around herself which seemed to collapse on her and the chupacabra. One of the stilt walkers pulled away the cloth, revealing that she had vanished.

Taleth had just managed to get out of the remains of his booth and put on his hat. He glared at the spot where Angelilo had vanished before transferring his glare towards NegaMorph. NegaMorph immediately felt ashamed of himself as he tried to push the tatters of his tunic back onto his shoulders.

Taleth got onto his horse and said to Kenny, "Find her, Captain. I want her alive."

"Yes sir," said Kenny, "Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her."

The sky started to grow dark with clouds as a short rainstorm approached. Taleth rode his horse over to the platform NegaMorph was on. He didn't say a word, but the silent scolding in his glare was all NegaMorph needed to hear. "I am sorry, master," he said, "I will never disobey you again."

The rain started to fall as he got down off the platform. The crowd drew away from NegaMorph, not wanting to be near his ugly form. This gave NegaMorph a clear path to the cathedral. The rain continued to pour as he stumbled towards the steps. The gargoyles looked down with sad looks on their faces. NegaMorph opened the door of Notre Dame and went inside. He turned around and pushed against the door. His face was covered in rainwater and tears as the door closed shut.

* * *

There's another chapter. This story's taking me much longer than I thought. I'm not sure if I can have it done by Christmas or not, but it'll definitely be done by New Year's. Anyhow, this is the real stage-setter; the start of Taleth's pursuit of Angelilo. I threw in the extra part about Gary trying to stop the crowd to justify his character a bit more. I don't know if that was intended to happen with Clopin in one draft of the movie or not, but I thought that needed to be there. The next chapter should be up today hopefully, unless something gets in the way. Until then, please review.


	4. God Help the Outcasts

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 4: God Help the Outcasts**

The guards were still searching the square for Angelilo. They looked in every tent for the gypsy girl. So nobody noticed the old man wrapping in a purple cloak and smoking a pipe. Nobody except Captain Kenny, who recognized the 'old man' and the fact that his face was that of the chupacabra's. He watched the 'old man' walk through the door of Notre Dame. He turned to the soldiers near him and said, "You, check over there." He pointed at an alley on the opposite side of the square. As soon as the soldiers had their backs turned. Kenny dismounted Achilles and headed towards the church.

Inside Notre Dame, Angelilo pulled the cloak's hood off her and her chupacabra's heads. She looked around in amazement at the incredible architecture inside the cathedral. The medieval walls had such detailed and intricate designs. The pillars were clearly inspired by Roman culture. She was so amazed that Kenny had no trouble walking up behind her.

He was about to tap her on the shoulder when she grabbed his sword and threw him to the ground. She held the sword to his chin and growled, "You!" recognizing him as the Captain of the Guards.

"Easy, easy, I-I-I just shave this morning," said Kenny, crawling backwards to keep away from the sword.

"Oh really?" said Angelilo as she backed him into a pillar, "You missed a spot."

"Alright, alright," said Kenny, "Calm down, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" asked Angelilo.

Kenny grabbed the sword away from her and kicked her legs out from beneath her. "That, for starters," he said as he got up.

Angelilo glared at him and said, "You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah," cut off Kenny, "Watch it. You're in a church."

Angelilo got back up and said, "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

She grabbed a nearby candleholder rod and swung it at Kenny, extinguishing the flames as she swung. Kenny caught it with his sword. The two parried each other, with Angelilo managing to gain ground despite her unusual weapon.

"Ah, candlelight, privacy, music," said Kenny, "Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. You fight almost as good as a man."

"Funny," said Angelilo, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Kenny frowned and said, "That's hitting a little bit below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is!" said Angelilo and she aimed a blow that, if not blocked by Kenny's sword, would have hit him in the groin. But then she used the other end of the rod to hit him in the head.

Kenny shook his head to clear it and said, "Touché." Suddenly, he was headbutted in the stomach by the chupacabra. "Didn't know you had an ankle-biter," he said.

"He doesn't take kindly to soldiers," said Angelilo.

Kenny grimaced in pain and said, "I noticed. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kenny Phoebus. It means 'sun god'." The gypsy girl and chupacabra exchanged glances. "And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" asked Angelilo.

"I believe it's called an introduction," said Kenny as he sheathed his sword.

"You're not arresting me?" she asked.

"Not as long as you're in here. I can't."

"Huh," said Angelilo, as she put the candleholder rod down, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"I take it that's a compliment," said Kenny.

"It is," said Angelilo, "So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name," said Kenny.

Angelilo smiled lightly and said, "Angelilo."

"Beautiful," said Kenny, "A lot better than Phoebus, anyways."

Angelilo smiled even wider. There was something about this soldier she liked.

Suddenly, the front doors of the cathedral opened and Taleth strolled in with his guards. "Good work, Captain," said Taleth, "Now arrest her."

Kenny turned to Angelilo and whispered, "Claim 'sanctuary'!"

Angelilo, however, just glared at him and hissed, "You tricked me."

"I'm waiting, Captain!" called Taleth.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Kenny, "She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Angelilo's eyes widened in surprise, why did he cover for her?

"Then _drag_ her outside and arrest her," said Taleth.

Just then, Cydra the archdeacon glided forward and said, "Taleth, you shall not touch her!" He placed his hand on Angelilo's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Minister Taleth learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the Church."

Taleth just glowered at the two of them and waved his arm, indicating for his men to leave. However, Taleth himself hid behind a pillar when they weren't looking. Kenny was given a shove towards the door via the chupacabra butting against his backside. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" said Kenny.

As the archdeacon saw the last of the soldiers out, Taleth snuck behind Angelilo and grabbed her. "You think you've outwitted me," he whispered, "But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He paused and took a long sniff of her hair.

"What are you doing?" asked Angelilo.

"I was just imagining a rope around the beautiful neck of yours," said Taleth, drawing the fingers of his free hand across Angelilo's neck.

Angelilo pulled herself out of Taleth's clutch. "I know what you were imagining," she hissed, a disgusted look on her face.

Taleth allowed a small smile to creep across his face. "Such a clever witch," he said, "So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." He walked away and said, "Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine." With that, he walked out of the cathedral's door.

Immediately, Angelilo ran to another door and opened it. She was about to run outside when she saw a group of soldiers. One of them was saying, "Taleth's orders. Post a guard at every door." She shut the door and leaned against it, groaning with frustration.

She turned to her chupacabra and said, "Don't worry, Chupy. If Taleth thinks he can keep us, he's wrong."

Cydra was nearby, lighting some candles. "Don't act rashly, my child," he said, "You caused quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Taleth's anger further."

"You saw what he did out there," said Angelilo, "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person stood up to him, then…" she sighed and asked, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

Cydra put one hand on her shoulder and started walking with her. "You can't right all the wrongs in the world by yourself," he said.

"Well, no one out there's going to help, that's for sure," said Angelilo.

Cydra chuckled and said, "Perhaps there's someone in here who can." He walked away, leaving Angelilo by herself. Angelilo looked around at several people praying at pews. Then she turned to look at a statue of the Madonna.

Angelilo:  
_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there.  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer.  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast.  
I shouldn't speak to you.  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_  
Parishioners:  
_I ask for wealth.  
I ask for fame.  
I ask for glory to shine on my name.  
I ask for love I can possess.  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me.  
_  
Angelilo:  
_I ask for nothing.  
I can get by.  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I.  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were  
The children of God.  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God._

God help the outcasts.  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth.  
God help my people.  
We look to You still.  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will.

NegaMorph had run to the bell tower as soon as he had got inside. He got changed out of his ruined tunic and was moping on one of the structural beams when a sweet song caught his sensitive ears. He crept downstairs to see Angelilo and Chupy in the church. Though astonished to see her there, he found her singing particularly entrancing.

Just then one of the parishioners shouted, "You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here?" NegaMorph quickly turned around and ran, knocking over a candleholder rod in his haste. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Angelilo heard the remark and saw NegaMorph running away. "Wait!" she called and ran up the stairs after him, "I want to talk to you."

--

Meanwhile, the gargoyles were watching NegaMorph run across the balcony between the bell towers. They wondered why it was he was running. To their surprise, Angelilo and Chupy followed up the stairs after him. "Look, he's got a friend with him," said Chixie.

"Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all," said PlasMorph.

"A vision of loveliness," said Draco, looking after Angelilo.

"The one in the dress ain't bad either," said PlasMorph, who got odd looks from Draco and Chixie.

Then the three gargoyles dropped down and started congratulating NegaMorph. "Wait to go, Nega!" said PlasMorph.

"Congratulations," said Draco.

"We knew you had it in you," said Chixie.

"Got the girls chasing you already," said PlasMorph.

"Actually, I need to-" said NegaMorph.

"You shouldn't run too fast, or you'll lose her," said Draco.

"Actually, that's what I'm-"

"That's right," said PlasMorph, "Give her some slack, then real her in. Then give her some slack, then real her in. Then give her some slack, then real her in."

Chixie bopped him on the head and said, "Knock it off, PlasMorph. She's a girl, not a mackerel."

NegaMorph took advantage of the gargoyles' distraction to get away. He was about to go up the steps when he heard a voice behind say, "There you are. I thought I'd lost you." NegaMorph turned around to see Angelilo and Chupy, the gargoyles having already frozen.

"Well, yes," said NegaMorph, "But, I, uh, have chores to do. It was nice…seeing…you…again…" he groaned to himself and ran up the steps.

"No wait!" called Angelilo and ran after him. Chupy was sniffing at the frozen PlasMorph when he suddenly unfrozen and made a kissy face at Chupy. Chupy shook his head and stared at the re-frozen gargoyle.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon," called Angelilo, "I had no idea who you were. I would have never in my life have pulled you…up…on…the…stage…" She trailed off when she reached NegaMorph's 'room'. "What is this place?"

"This is where I live," said NegaMorph.

She stared at the dangling mobiles made of bits of stained glass. "Did you make all these things yourself?" she asked.

"Most of them," admitted NegaMorph.

"It's beautiful," said Angelilo as she looked at the models on the table, "If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"You're a wonderful dancer," said NegaMorph, moving out from behind the beam he was hiding behind.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway," said Angelilo. She noticed something under a small cloth on the table. "What's this?" she asked as she pulled off the cloth.

"Oh, no, wait," said NegaMorph, "I-I-I'm not finished yet. I still have to paint them."

Angelilo stared at the two models and laughed. "It's the blacksmith," she said, picking up one, "and the baker!" She put the models down and said, "You're a surprising person, NegaMorph. Not to mention lucky. All this room up here to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me," said NegaMorph, "There's the gargoyles and, of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"I think I saw them on the way up," said Angelilo.

"Well, I meant the bells," said NegaMorph, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, of course," said Angelilo, "Wouldn't we, Chupy?" Chupy looked rather guilty standing near a corner where a model shepherd and his flock had been standing. Now the only thing that remained was the shepherd's crook.

"Oh, I can replace those later," said NegaMorph as he moved up to the bells, "Follow me, I'll introduce you."

"I never knew there were so many," said Angelilo as she looked at a bell as big as herself.

"That's Little Sophia," said NegaMorph. He pointed to three bells and said, "And there's Jeane-Marie, Anne-Marie, and Louise-Marie." Angelilo glanced at him questionably. "Triplets," he explained.

"And who's this?" asked Angelilo as she looked at an enormous bell.

"Big Marie," said NegaMorph, "The triplets' aunt."

Angelilo walked under Big Marie and cried, "Hello-o-o-o-o!" Her voice resonated in the bell.

"She likes you," said NegaMorph, "Would you like to see more?"

"How about it, Chupy?" asked Angelilo. Chupy walked underneath Big Marie and belched. The chupacabra was startled by the sound of its echoing burp. "We'd love to."

"Good," said NegaMorph as he climbed up a ladder, "I've saved the best for last." Angelilo carried Chupy up the ladder and found herself on top of the bell tower's roof. She looked out and saw the city of Paris. The clouds have drifted away and now the sun was setting on the city. The River Seine ran through the middle of the city and the waters glistened under the light of the sunset.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this," said Angelilo wistfully, "I could stay up here forever."

"You could, you know," said NegaMorph.

"No I couldn't," said Angelilo.

"But you can," said NegaMorph, "You have sanctuary."

"But not freedom," said Angelilo bitterly, "'Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls'."

"You're not like other gypsies," said NegaMorph, "They're…evil."

"Who told you that?" asked Angelilo.

"My master, Taleth. He raised me."

Angelilo was dumbfounded. She had heard rumors about NegaMorph as the mysterious bell ringer of the church's bells. She heard that he may have some connection with Taleth, but not like that. "How can such a cruel man raise someone like you?" she asked.

"Cruel? No! He saved my life," said NegaMorph, "He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster you know."

"And he told you that?" she said skeptically.

"Look at me," said NegaMorph, indicating his twisted form.

Angelilo studied him for a minute and said, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" asked NegaMorph.

"Just let me see it," said Angelilo. NegaMorph hesitated and was about to offer his right hand. But then he remembered it was just a mouth and gave her one of his left hands. Angelilo studied the black palm of his three-fingered hand and looked at the lines on it. "Hmm, a long lifeline, this one means you're shy. Hmm, that's funny."

"What?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't see any," said Angelilo.

"Any what?" asked NegaMorph.

"Monster lines. Not a single," said Angelilo. NegaMorph took back his hand and looked at it. No monster lines? Not on a palm of such a hideous creature? "Now you look at me," said Angelilo, "Do you think I'm evil?"

NegaMorph didn't need to look at her palm to tell her that. "No! No, no, you are kind and good and, and.."

"And a gypsy," finished Angelilo, "And maybe Taleth's wrong about the both of us."

--

Down below, the gargoyles were standing on each other and trying to listen in on the conversation.

"What did she say?" asked PlasMorph to Chixie, who was on the top and was using one of her horns as a hearing horn.

"Taleth's nose is long and he wears a dress," said Chixie.

"Ha! I knew it!" said PlasMorph, "Pay up!" Draco grumbled as he gave PlasMorph a gold coin. "Chump!"

--

NegaMorph watched as Angelilo looked over the side of the roof. She may be safe here, but she wasn't happy. Sure, she could get food from the priests, but she didn't belong here. She needed to be among her people. He considered it for a minute and thought of something. "You helped me," he said, "Now I'll help you."

"But there's no way out," said Angelilo as she pointed down at the dots of light that marked the guards' torches, "There's guards at every door."

NegaMorph smirked and said, "We won't use a door."

"You mean, climb down?" she asked. The sides of the cathedral did not look easy to manage.

"Sure, I do it all the time," said NegaMorph, "Helps to have extra limbs. You carry him. I carry you."

Angelilo hesitated for a second. This didn't sound very safe to her. But what did she have to lose. "Ok," she said, "Come on, Chupy." The chupacabra jumped up into Angelilo's arms. She pulled out a handkerchief and bound it around Chupy's eyes. No point in frightening the small creature.

"Ready?" asked NegaMorph.

"Yes," said Angelilo.

NegaMorph picked her up and said, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," said Angelilo. NegaMorph jumped over the side and caught a hanging gargoyle spout with one arm. "_Now_ I'm afraid."

"The trick is not to look down," said NegaMorph. Just then, the handkerchief slipped off Chupy's eyes. The chupacabra looked down at the sheer drop and gave a squeak of fright.

"You've done this before?" asked Angelilo.

"With other people?" asked NegaMorph. Angelilo nodded. "Well, uh, no," he admitted. He swung from the gargoyle he was hanging from to a small ledge below. Though Angelilo tried to head NegaMorph's advise, she still felt uncomfortable about the great height. NegaMorph reached the end of the ledge and jumped. He fell down until he grabbed a small projection on the other bell tower. He quickly clambered down the bell tower using the niches and cracks in the stone. He then dropped onto the slanted roof of the actual church.

"Wow," said Angelilo, "You're quite an acrobat."

"Thank you," said NegaMorph.

Suddenly, the tile they were on gave way and they started sliding down the roof. They both cried out as the title they were on gained speed and sparks flew out where the metal met friction. The tile went onto one of the long gutters and started sliding down it. At the last second, NegaMorph grabbed the gutter and the tile went flying out into a nearby alley. The result crash distracted the soldiers and they went to investigate.

NegaMorph dropped down and landed on a smaller ledge. Two more drops and they were at a statue's base. They spotted a guard coming and quickly froze around the statue. When the guard passed, they all let out a sigh of relief. "I hope I didn't scare you," said NegaMorph.

"Not for an instant," said Angelilo. However, that didn't apply with Chupy, who just let out a groan.

"I'll never forget you, Angelilo," said NegaMorph.

Angelilo turned his face towards her. "Come with me," she said.

"What?"

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place."

"Oh no," said NegaMorph, "I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong."

"Alright," said Angelilo, "Then I'll come to see you."

"Here? But the soldiers, and Taleth!"

" I'll come after sunset," said Angelilo.

"Oh no, sunset's no good," said NegaMorph, "I have to ring the evening mass, and then I clean the cloisters, and then I ring the vespers…" Angelilo cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. "Of course, whatever's good for is okay."

"If you ever need sanctuary," said Angelilo, taking out a necklace with a bead charm on it and putting it around NegaMorph's neck, "This will show you the way."

"How's that?" asked NegaMorph.

"Just remember," said Angelilo, "when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." NegaMorph was sure what that meant, but he put the necklace underneath his shirt.

Then Chupy made a small cry. He had spotted torchlight and heard men's voices coming. "The guards are coming back," said NegaMorph, "You must go." Angelilo picked up Chupy and quickly climbed down a scaffolding that was being used to renovate a worn piece of the wall. Then she and Chupy ran into an alley and disappeared into the night.

* * *

There's another chapter. I would get these up sooner, but I have a lot of distractions during the day. Anyways, I was able to expand the roles a little bit more. Dialouge's still pretty much the same, but I think I'm showing some differentiation from the movie. I will try to upload again as soon as I can. Until then, please review.


	5. Heaven's Light & Hellfire

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 5: Heaven's Light/Hellfire**

After Angelilo left, NegaMorph started climbing back up the side of Notre Dame. He had quite a few thoughts on his mind, all regarding Angelilo. The kindness she had shown him at the festival, how she had 'proven' that he wasn't a monster, how she offered him to come with, the kiss she placed on his cheek.

As was reaching the balcony, an arm grabbed his and pulled him up. NegaMorph was left looking at Captain Kenny. "Hi there," he said, "I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

NegaMorph's reaction was swift he snarled and said, "Get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," said Kenny, backing up.

NegaMorph grabbed a torch off the wall and said, "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!"

"Wait, all I want is…" said Kenny as he started backing down the stairwell.

"Go!" snapped NegaMorph, waving the torch at him.

"I mean her no harm," said Kenny.

NegaMorph growled and yelled, "Go!" He waved the torch dangerously close to Kenny's head.

Kenny finally drew out his sword and pinned it against the wall. "Ok, since you won't let me see her," said Kenny, "At least pass on this message. You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her life." NegaMorph's snarl softened slightly, but he still didn't let his guard down. "Will you tell her?" asked Kenny.

"If you go now," said NegaMorph.

"I'll go," said Kenny, "But first, could you… put me down, please?" NegaMorph saw that in his haste, he had lifted Kenny up to his level, leaving him dangling several feet over the step below him. NegaMorph put the captain down, but still his torch to swing. "And one more thing," said Kenny as he sheathed his sword, "Tell Angelilo she's very lucky."

"Why?" asked NegaMorph.

"To have a friend like you," said Kenny. Then he turned and walked away.

NegaMorph considered Kenny's words for a few seconds before turning around and walking back up the stairs. He put the torch back in its socket on the wall. As he was walking back on to the balcony to the bell tower, the gargoyles appeared and started cheering him.

"Very well done," said Draco, "You've evicted that tin-plated buffoon with great panache."

"The nerve that guy," said PlasMorph, "Sneaking around trying to steal your girl."

NegaMorph paused as he was climbing up the ladder, "My girl?"

"Angelilo," said Chixie, "dark hair, works with a goat-sucker, remember?"

"Boy I do," said PlasMorph, "Way to go, lover boy!"

"Lover boy?" said NegaMorph, "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Nega," said Chixie.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do," said NegaMorph as they reached his room, "But let's not fool ourselves. 'Ugliest face in all Paris', remember? I don't think I'm her type."

NegaMorph:  
_So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night.  
They had a kind of glow around them.  
It almost looked like heaven's light._  
Priests:  
Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might.  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light.

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.

I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight,  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light.

Taleth:  
_Beata Maria,  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud._

Priests:  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Taleth:  
_Beata Maria,  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.  
_  
Priests:  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Taleth:  
_Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?  
_  
Priests:  
Cogitatione (In thought)

Taleth:  
_I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control.  
_  
Priests:  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Taleth:  
_Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin.  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin._  
Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It's not my fault.

Taleth:  
_I'm not to blame.  
_  
Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Taleth:  
_It is the gypsy girl,  
The witch who sent this flame.  
_  
Priests:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Taleth:  
_It's not my fault.  
_  
Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Taleth:  
_If in God's plan,  
_  
Priests:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Taleth:  
_He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man.  
_  
Priests:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Taleth:  
_Protect me, Maria.  
Don't let this siren cast her spell.  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone.  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell,  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone._

Guard:  
Minister Taleth, the gypsy has escaped.

Taleth:  
What?

Guard:  
No longer in the cathedral. She's gone.

Frollo:  
But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot!  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn.  
Choose me or  
Your pyre.  
Be mine or you will burn!_

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Frollo:  
God have mercy on her.

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Frollo:  
God have mercy on me.

Priests:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Frollo:  
_But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

--

The next morning, the guards stood at attention as Taleth's carriage came to at a stop in front of them. "Good morning sir," said Kenny as Taleth stepped out of the carriage. Taleth groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" asked Kenny.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace," said Taleth.

"I…see," said Kenny, "Your orders?"

"Find the gypsy girl," said Taleth.

Taleth's search was fierce and brutal, to say the least. He had his guards uproot nearly every house in Paris. Whenever gypsies were found, they were brought to Taleth and offered pieces of silver for the whereabouts of Angelilo. When the gypsies were silent, as they invariably were, Taleth ordered them to be locked up. Though Kenny didn't voice it aloud, he saw that what Taleth was doing was wrong. He had no reason to be inflicting such misery in people. And one girl was not worth it. He had a feeling that Taleth was losing his grip on sanity.

Things came to a head when Taleth interrogated the miller. They were standing inside the miller's house, adjacent to the windmill. "This gypsy talisman was found on your property," said Taleth to the miller, "Have you been harboring gypsies?"

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler," said the miller, "That talisman could have come from anywhere. Have mercy, my lord."

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this," said Taleth, "If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"We are innocent, I assure you," said the miller, "We know nothing of these gypsies."

Taleth ignored him and walked outside. Outside, a sizeable crowd had gathered. They were all murmuring on how unjust Taleth's been acting and whether or not he was still sane. Hiding among them were Angelilo and Chupy, disguised as an old man.

Taleth took a spear from one of his guards and used it to fasten the door to the house shut. He turned to Kenny and said, "Burn it."

"What?" said Kenny incredulously.

"Until it smolders," said Taleth, taking a torch from another guard, "These people are traitors and must be made examples of."

"With all due respects, sir," said Kenny as he took the torch, "I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you _were_ trained to follow orders," said Taleth sternly.

Kenny looked at him with disgust. He was only just barely willing to cope with locking up gypsies who have done no perceivable crime other than being born in a separate group, but killing a family of innocent civilians was too much. This had to stop now. Kenny stuck the torch into a nearby rain barrel, dousing it.

"Insolent coward," said Taleth. He took a torch from another guard and brought it up within reach of the passing windmill blade. It caught fire instantly. The fire spread much quickly than was anticipated and soon the roof of the house was ablaze.

Kenny knew there was no time to hesitate. He jumped through the window, smashing the glass. Angelilo gasped in surprise and fear for Kenny's life. A few moments later, the door was kicked open from inside and Kenny ran out with the miller's two children in hand and the miller and his wife close behind him. It was a good thing too as the millhouse's roof collapsed behind them. Kenny handed the children to the miller and his wife, who thanked him and ran off.

Then a guard hit Kenny in the head with the pummel of his sword. Kenny fell to the ground, barely conscious. Another guard held him in place. "The sentence for insubordination is death," said Taleth, "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," said Kenny.

Angelilo decided this was enough. Taleth was going to execute Kenny for saving an innocent family, one that Taleth himself had condemned. It was too risky for herself to confront Taleth directly, but she could at least prevent Kenny's death. Just as another guard was raising his sword to behead Kenny, she put a rock in a sling and tossed it. The stone hit Taleth's horse, which reared and threw Taleth off. Kenny punched the guard who was holding him and the one who was about to behead him. He then jumped onto Taleth's horse and started riding off.

"Get him!" shouted Taleth, "And don't hit my horse." Taleth's archers started shooting arrows after Kenny. As Kenny was riding over the bridge, one of the arrows hit a gap in his armor and buried itself in his shoulder. Kenny gasped with pain and fell off. But since he was so close to the edge, Kenny fell down into the River Seine. The archers continued to shoot arrows after him until Taleth said, "Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave."

Angelilo slid down to the riverbank as she heard Taleth shout, "Find the girl. If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it." Angelilo felt a twinge of guilt. All this destruction and pain was because of his search for her. She briefly considered turning herself in so the people wouldn't suffer. But then she remembered that this was Taleth's fault and turning herself in won't prove anything. Nevertheless, she wasn't just going to sit by the sidelines, especially since Kenny was drowning at the bottom of the river.

She walked into the water. As soon as she was in deep enough, she dived under the surface. She swam to the bottom and found Kenny, unconscious but alive. She tried to pull him up, but his armor was too heavy. She quickly unbuckled it and pulled him out. She then swam for the surface. As soon as she was up, she took a big gulp of air. She swam back to the riverbank and put Kenny down. He was still alive, but his condition did not look good. She couldn't take him back to the Court of Miracles, Kenny would slow her down and they'd both be caught. But she knew one place where she could reach and both of them would be safe.

* * *

There's another chapter. I'm afraid I didn't meet the deadline for this story. Oh well, spilled milk. I think I did a rather good job in expanding the mill scene. If not by adding more dialouge, then by expressing the thoughts behind the characters at the time. In any case, I shall update again today, you can be sure of that. In the meantime, I wish you a Merry Christmas and please review.


	6. A Guy Like You

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 6: A Guy Like You**

Ever since Captain Kenny was 'lost' in the Seine, Taleth's rampage had no inhibitions. At sunset, the skyline of the city was blurred by smoke as several buildings burned. Whether or not their occupants escaped or not mattered not to Taleth at all.

"Sir," said one of his guards, "We have searched every building. We have found no sign of the gypsy girl."

Taleth was still puzzled how she was able to escape in the first place. "I had the entire cathedral surrounded," he said to himself, "Guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped." Then the sound of church bells ring caught his ear. Apparently, Archdeacon Cydra was calling a special mass together to pray for peace in the panicked city. Taleth glanced towards Notre Dame as a small thought came to his mind. "Unless…"

--

Meanwhile, Draco and Chixie were looking at the smoldering buildings. "Oh, this doesn't look good," said Chixie.

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," said Draco.

"You're telling me!" said PlasMorph as he threw down his cards, "I'm losing to a bird!" The pigeon across him cooed in a somewhat puzzled way.

"Oh, that poor gypsy girl," said Draco, "I'm beginning to fear the worse."

"I know, I know," said Chixie, "But don't you say anything to upset NegaMorph. He's worried enough already."

"You're right," said PlasMorph, "We better lighten up."

"Shh, here he comes," said Draco.

"Now just stay calm," said Chixie.

"Not a word," said Draco.

"Easy does it," said PlasMorph.

"Stone-faced," said Draco.

NegaMorph walked over to the balcony and looked over the railing. "Any sign of her?" he asked.

Draco very quickly started shaking with tension as his face buckled. In about three seconds, he shouted, "Oh, it's a loss cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack! Oh God!" He started sobbing essentially.

"Nice work, Draco," said Chixie sarcastically.

NegaMorph groaned and said, "No, he's right. What are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked PlasMorph as he shuffled his playing cards, "If I know Angelilo, she's three steps ahead of Taleth and well out of harm's way." The card in his hand flicked from being the queen of hearts, to the three of hearts, and then the joker before he folded them out of sight.

"Do you really think so?" asked NegaMorph.

"Yeah," said PlasMorph, "And when things cool down, she'll be back. You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?" asked NegaMorph.

"Because she likes you," said Chixie, "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one," said PlasMorph as he started pigging out on NegaMorph's untouched lunch.

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" snapped Chixie.

PlasMorph paused and said, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Take it from us, Nega," said Chixie, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," said PlasMorph, "You're irresistible."

Draco chuckled and said, "Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type."

"And those guys are a dime a dozen," said PlasMorph, "But you, you're one of a kind."

PlasMorph:  
_Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening.  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's "l'amour".  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her Heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for._  
Draco and Chixie:  
_Like you?  
_  
All Three:  
_No way!_

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid.  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet ev'ry day.  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid.  
Could there be two?

PlasMorph:  
_Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev'ry boring point of view!  
You're a surprise  
From ev'ry angle.  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!  
_  
Draco:  
_A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain something more.  
_  
PlasMorph.:  
You're aces, kid.

Chixie:  
_You see that face  
You don't forget it._

Draco and Chixie:  
_Want something new?  
_  
PlasMorph:  
_That's you.  
_  
All Three:  
_For sure!_

Chixie:  
_We all have gaped  
At some Adonis,  
_  
Draco:  
_But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew!_

PlasMorph:  
_And since you've shaped  
Like a croissant is,  
_  
All Three:  
_No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!  
_  
Chixie:  
_Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Quasi, I feel it!  
_  
Draco:  
_She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door  
_  
All Three:  
_For_

PlasMorph:  
_A guy so swell_

Draco and Chixie:  
_A guy like you_

PlasMorph:  
_With all you bring her  
_  
Draoc and Chixie:  
_I tell you Quasi_

PlasMorph:  
_A fool could tell_

Draco and Chixie:  
_There never was_

PlasMorph:  
_It's why she fell_

Draco and Chixie:  
_Another, was he?_

PlasMorph:  
_For you-know-who!_

Draco and Chixie:  
_From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie  
_  
PlasMorph:  
_You ring the bell_

Draco and Chixie:  
_They're all a second-stringer  
_  
All Three:  
_You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la!  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heckuva guy!  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?_

PlasMorph:  
_You got a lot  
The rest have not.  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!_

Suddenly, a voice sounded in the bell tower. "Nega?" called Angelilo, "NegaMorph?"

"Angelilo? Angelilo, you're alright!" cried NegaMorph, "I knew you'd come back!" He ran down to her and hugged her. To his great relief, she didn't try to pull away from and hugged him back.

"You have done so much for me already, my friend" she said, "But I must ask your help one more time."

"Yes, anything," said NegaMorph, "Anything at all!"

Angelilo motioned with her hand and a gypsy man stepped into the bell tower, carrying a wounded man. NegaMorph's smile fell a little. This was the same soldier who had asked him to take a message to Angelilo last night. "This is Kenny," said Angelilo, "He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer if he's not treated. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

NegaMorph started to frown a little. Why was she showing so much concern for a soldier, let alone a fugitive one? However, she needed his help and he couldn't just turn them away. "This way," he said as he climbed up the ladder to his room. Angelilo and her gypsy friend carried Kenny up the steps. NegaMorph showed them to his bed and they laid Kenny down on it. Chupy sat at the window and kept watch.

Just then, Kenny became conscious again. He looked up and said, "Oh, Angelilo."

She shushed him and said, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She picked up a flash of wine and pulled out the cork.

"Great," said Kenny, "I could use a drink." But instead of offering it to him, she poured it on his arrow wound so the alcohol could disinfect it. Kenny grimaced and said, "Argh! Yes, urgh… Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year. I guess that's the only good use for those."

Angelilo then proceeded to stitch up Kenny's wound, to NegaMorph's growing consternation. "That family owes you their lives," she said, "You're either the single bravest solider I've met or the craziest."

"_Ex_-soldier, remember?" said Kenny. He winced and said, "Why is it, every time we meet, I end up bleeding?"

"You're lucky," said Angelilo as she finished the stitching, "That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Kenny grasped her hand in his and said, "I'm not so sure it didn't." Both Angelilo and NegaMorph realized that Kenny was speaking metaphorically and grasped what he meant. Angelilo had a look of bewilderment on her face while NegaMorph had a look of growing horror. Angelilo leaned down and kissed Kenny on the lips, while he raised his head up to meet hers. NegaMorph looked on with great dismay. He felt an icy grip tearing his heart apart in a very painful way. He leaned against a nearby support beam and started to cry.

NegaMorph (thinking):

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might.  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light.  
_

The moment was broken when Chupy gave a cry of alarm. Angelilo and NegaMorph both looked out the window. Outside was Taleth's personal carriage and Taleth was walking out of it with a basket on one arm. "Taleth's coming!" said NegaMorph, "You must leave! Quick, follow me. Go down the south tower steps."

The gypsy man and Chupy ran out the door. Angelilo paused and grasped NegaMorph's hands. "Be careful, my friend," she said, "Promise me you won't let anything happen to him."

NegaMorph paused for a moment. The brief temptation of letting Taleth capturing his rival drifted through his mind. But then his better nature won out and he said, "I promise."

"Thank you," said Angelilo before she ran out the door.

NegaMorph watched her go, but then the mental reminder that Taleth was coming brought him back into action. Kenny had fallen unconscious again and he wasn't likely to wake up in time to hide from Taleth. "Quick!" said Chixie, "We gotta stash the stiff!" NegaMorph ran over and grabbed Kenny. He looked around for a safe hiding place. Then he spotted the table that had his models on it. He dragged Kenny's body over there and stuffed it underneath it. He had to give him a hard kick to get him completely out of sight. Then he looked up and saw that he had accidentally knocked over a few models. He hurried to put them when he saw Taleth enter. "Oh, oh, Masters, I-I-I-I didn't think you 'd be coming," he said.

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy," said Taleth, his voice warm with false charm, "I brought a little treat." He sat down at the table and set the basket on it. After a moment, he cleared his throat in reminder.

"Oh, right," said NegaMorph. He rushed over to the shelves and hurried to get the flatware. In his haste, he accidentally knocked one off and sent it crashing to the floor. Taleth allowed himself a sly smile at NegaMorph's apparent nervousness but it was gone when NegaMorph came back with a pewter plate for Taleth and a wooden one for himself.

"Is there something troubling you, NegaMorph?" asked Taleth as he put a bunch of grapes on NegaMorph's plate.

"Uh, no," said NegaMorph.

"Oh, but there is," said Taleth as he popped a grape into his mouth, "I know there is." He grinned sneakily as a grape fell of his bunch and onto the floor. NegaMorph slowly reached down and picked up the grape. "I think you're hiding something," said Taleth.

"Oh, no, Master," said NegaMorph quickly, "There's nothing-"

"You're not eating, boy," observed Taleth.

NegaMorph quickly started shoveling grapes into his mouth. "It's very good. Thank you," he said. There was a soft groan from Kenny under the table. NegaMorph covered it up making a louder yummy sound. Then the eye on his tail spotted Kenny starting to stir. NegaMorph quickly kicked him in the face and then started coughing violently. "Seeds," he explained.

Taleth stared at NegaMorph suspiciously and asked, "What's different in here?"

"Different?" said NegaMorph, "There's nothing different, sir. Everything's the same."

Taleth looked around and saw spotted a certain model on the table. It was a model of Angelilo that NegaMorph had carved and painted yesterday. "Isn't this one new?" he said as he picked it up, "It's awfully good. It looks very much like the gypsy girl." NegaMorph's face paled, though it was hard to tell because of his black skin as Taleth's gaze turned back to him and his voice turned angry, "I know you helped her escape!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing NegaMorph to fall over backwards.

"But I-" started NegaMorph.

"And now all Paris is burning because of you!" shouted Taleth.

"She was…kind to me, Master," said NegaMorph weakly.

"You idiot!" shouted Taleth as he knocked the models off the table, "That wasn't kindness. It was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" In his anger, Taleth grabbed the front of NegaMorph's shirt. For a moment, NegaMorph thought Taleth was going to strike him. But then Taleth calmed down and cleared his throat. He let go of NegaMorph and said, "But what chance would a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?" He stood up and pulled a knife out of his sleeve and speared the model of Angelilo with it. "Well, never you mind, NegaMorph," said Taleth as he put the model over the flame of a candle and let it catch on fire, "She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer." He flicked his knife, causing the flaming model to fly off and roll along the floor. Fortunately, the floors have been treated so they wouldn't catch fire so easily so the burning model did not spread its flames any further.

"What do you mean?" asked NegaMorph as he watched the model burn.

Taleth walked towards the stairs and said, "I know where her hideout is. And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." He walked down the stairs and allowed a sly smirk to himself. Now all he had to do was to wait for NegaMorph to take the bait.

NegaMorph stared after Taleth until he heard the door to the bell tower close. Then he heard Kenny groan. He turned around to see Kenny crawled out from under the table and stood up. "We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak," he said, "If Taleth gets there first…" He noticed NegaMorph made no attempts to move. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

NegaMorph sighed and said, "I can't."

"I thought Angelilo was your friend," said Kenny.

"And Taleth's my master," said NegaMorph, "I can't disobey him, not again."

"She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude," said Kenny sternly.

NegaMorph turned his back to him and said, "That debt was paid. She freed me, I freed her, we're even."

"She trusted you to keep me here," said Kenny, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

NegaMorph sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."

"Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Taleth massacre innocent people," said Kenny as he walked down the stairs, "You do what you think is right."

NegaMorph listened to him walk down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and saw the gargoyles giving him silent disapproving looks. "What?" said NegaMorph, "What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me." NegaMorph sighed and said, "Taleth's right. Taleth was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

He glanced at his hand and paused. He traced his finger down his palm against the lines in his skin. Taleth had said he was a monster but Angelilo found no monster lines on his palm. If Taleth was wrong about that, could he be wrong about other things? He looked down at the ashen remains of the model. Angelilo had risked everything defending him at the festival. She risked even more bringing Kenny here. Could he not do the same thing? NegaMorph reached inside his shirt and took out the bead charm Angelilo had given him. This was to give him sanctuary if he needed it, perhaps it was meant to lead him to the Court of Miracles? Chixie tapped on his shoulder and offered him his black cloak. NegaMorph sighed and took it. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered as he put it on.

--

Kenny opened the side door of Notre Dame. He was about to walk out when a black red-eyed face popped down and hissed, "Kenny!"

Kenny yelped and clutched at his heart. He recognized NegaMorph's upside-down face and said with an annoyed voice, "That's twice today my heart's nearly stopped."

"Shh, I'm coming with you," said NegaMorph as he dropped down.

"Glad you changed your mind," said Kenny.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her," said NegaMorph sternly.

"You know where she is?" said Kenny.

"No, but she said this will help us find her," said NegaMorph, handing him the bead charm.

"Good, good, good," said Kenny as he looked at the charm, "Ah, great. What is it?"

"Eh, I'm not quite sure," said NegaMorph.

Kenny studied it and said, "Hmm, It must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek."

NegaMorph muttered the rhyme Angelilo said before, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"What?" asked Kenny.

NegaMorph figured out the riddle. "It's the city!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenny.

"It's a map," said NegaMorph, "Look, this cross is the church, the blue line is the river, and that mark must be…"

"I've never seen a map that looks like this," said Kenny. The two began arguing in unison.

"I've looked at several field maps of different countries. I'd know a map when I see one."

"I've lived in the bell tower for 20 years. And I think I know what the city looks like from above."

"This is 'not' it!"

Both of them inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Alright, okay," said Kenny, "If you say it's a map, fine, it's a map. But if we're going to find Angelilo, we have to work together." He tapped NegaMorph between his dorsal spines and said, "Truce?"

"Well, okay," said NegaMorph, returning the gesture, only with his strength, the 'tap' was more of a thump. Kenny winced and grunted in pain. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," grumbled Kenny and the two of them started out into the streets.

* * *

Well, it may be a few minutes late, but I got it done. Of course, there's at least two more chapters to go. I personally think this is the funniest part of the movie, asides from the battle, what with the gargoyles and Quasimodo's treatment of Phoebus. Once again, I did a little expansion, inlcuding some of the dialogue. This story wasn't as puctual as I hoped, but it shall be done in time for New Year's. In the mean time, I wish you a Merry Christmas and please wait for the last two chapters. Please review.


	7. The Court of Miracles

**The Sickleback of Notre Dame**

**Chapter 7: The Court of Miracles**

According to the 'map', the place where the Court of Miracles should be was in the northeastern part of Paris. Fortunately, NegaMorph knew the overview of the city well enough to lead them where it would be. It turned out that the spot indicated was a cemetery. After a bit of looking around, they found a large stone crypt that a circle with a cross in it.

"This looks like the symbol on the map," said Kenny.

"But what does it mean?" asked NegaMorph.

Kenny studied it for a few seconds and said, "I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." Then NegaMorph glanced at the base of the crypt. It would appear to be a lid for a sarcophagus, but it didn't look sealed at all. With one heave, NegaMorph flipped the lid off, revealing a set of stairs leading down. "Or we could just go down those stairs."

Kenny and NegaMorph went down the stairs and found themselves in a dark and dank tunnel. By the illumination of the torch, they could see they were ankle deep in very filthy-looking water with human bones lining the walls. "Is this the Court of Miracles?" asked NegaMorph.

"Offhand, I'd call it the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage," said Kenny, "This must be part of the old catacombs." Kenny glanced at the dozens of skulls and said jokingly, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Nega?"

"Not me," said NegaMorph, "I just want to warn Angelilo and get back to the bell tower before I get into any more trouble." Unnoticed by either of them, several skeletons seemed to lift themselves out of the piles.

"Speaking of trouble," said Kenny, "We should have run into some by now."

"What do you mean?" asked NegaMorph.

"You know," said Kenny, "A guard, a booby trap…" The torch guttered out. "Or maybe an ambush."

Suddenly, torches were lit again, but in the hands of skeletons standing on top of the nearby pillars. But when one gave them a second glance, they could see they were just men in skeleton costumes. They jumped down and grabbed Kenny and NegaMorph, holding their arms behind their backs.

Just then, Gary stepped out of the shadows. No longer dressed in the livery of his jester's costume, he was now in a more mundane costume of solid purple. "Well, well, well," he said, "What have we got here?"

"Trespassers!" shouted one of the skeleton men, removing his mask to reveal a gypsy man's face.

"Spies!" said another gypsy man removing his mask.

"We're not spies!" shouted Kenny.

"You've got to listen-" NegaMorph was cut off when the men holding them tied brightly colored handkerchiefs around their mouths as gags.

"Don't interrupt me," said Gary, "You were very clever to find our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

Gary and Gypsies:  
_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair._

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles.  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found.  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive.  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

Kenny and NegaMorph were carried to a large catacomb where many gypsies had set up camp. Colorful banners hanged from the ceiling in gay display. Kenny and NegaMorph were brought to a makeshift, but fully functional, gallows "Gather round everybody!" called Gary, "There's good 'noose' tonight. It's a double header! A couple of Taleth's spies!" The crowd booed and hissed. "And not just any spies," said Gary, "His Captain of the Guards and his loyal bell-ringing henchman." Chupy was among the crowd that had gathered. Upon hearing the identity of the 'spies', he quickly ran off to find Angelilo.

Gary:

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles.  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one.  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!  
_

Any last words?

Kenny and NegaMorph:

(muffled shouting and protesting)

Gary:

That's what they all say._  
Now that we've seen all the evidence…  
_  
Puppet:  
Wait! I object!

Gary:  
Overruled!

Puppet:  
I object!

Gary:  
Quiet!

Puppet:  
Dang!

Gary:  
_We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all…  
_  
All:  
_So you're going to hang!_

Before Gary could pull the lever to open the trapdoor, a voice cried, "Stop!" Gary paused as Angelilo made her way to the front of the crowd. This resulted in muffled cries of 'Angelilo!' from Kenny and NegaMorph. "These men aren't spies," said Angelilo as she got up on the gallows and started untying them, "They're our friends."

"Why didn't they say so?" asked Gary.

"We did say so!" said Kenny and NegaMorph as soon as the gags were off their mouths.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family," said Angelilo as she untied Kenny, "And NegaMorph helped me escape the cathedral."

"We came to warn you!" shouted Kenny, "Taleth's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

"Then we must waste no time," said Angelilo, "We must leave immediately." The gypsies immediately scrambled to collect their possessions. Angelilo hugged Kenny and said, "You took a terrible risk coming here. We may not be showing it right now, but we are grateful."

Kenny glanced back at NegaMorph, who was looking rather forlorn. "Actually, it's NegaMorph you should be thanking," said Kenny, "If it weren't for him, I would have never found this place."

"Nor would I," said a voice. They turned to see Taleth standing at the top of a staircase as several soldiers stormed down. Before the gypsies could react, the soldiers had them all surrounded and captured. Not even Chupy escaped as a soldier grabbed him. Taleth walked down the stairs with a smirk on his face. "After 20 years of searching, the Court of Miracles is finally mine! To think, it was literally under my nose all this time. I had considered the catacombs, but their vastness was too costly to send men down to explore it." As he passed NegaMoprh, he patted him on the head and said, "Dear NegaMorph, I always knew you would be of use to me."

NegaMorph felt weak as he realized Taleth's implication. "No," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Angelilo.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear," said Taleth.

"You're a liar," hissed Angelilo.

"And look who else I've caught in my net," said Taleth, "Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another 'miracle', no doubt." Kenny just glared at Taleth which he returned in favor. "I shall fix that."

Then Taleth turned his attention to the other gypsies and said, "There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend." He turned to his soldiers and said, "Lock them up."

"No, please, Master," pleaded NegaMorph, clutching at Taleth's robe. Taleth merely stared back at him with a cold and emotionless look. The horror of what he had done gripped NegaMorph's heart. Taleth's declaration had only been a bluff and he fell for it. Taleth must have followed him and Kenny to the graveyard and NegaMorph had inadvertently shown him where to find the Court of Miracles. His hands let go of Taleth's robe as he put his head on the ground. "No, no," he whispered.

Taleth turned to a soldier and said, "Take him back the bell tower. And make sure he stays there." With that, the soldiers removed all the gypsies from the Court of Miracles along with a struggling Kenny and a limp NegaMorph.

--

A few hours later, there was a lot of commotion in the square in front of Notre Dame. Nearly every citizen in Paris had come to witness the trial/execution of the gypsy girl, Angelilo. However, extremely few, if any at all, wanted to see her burn. The citizens were all dissatisfied for Taleth's rule over their city and there were quite a few murmurs of descent among the crowd. A large platform had been placed in the square on which a wooden post was placed in the center while kindling was tossed around its base. Tied to the post was Angelilo, wearing a simple white frock. The gypsies and Kenny had been placed in caged wagons that were being closely guard by soldiers.

On the platform, Taleth was reading from a scroll. "The prisoner, Angelilo, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft," called Taleth, "The sentence: death!" The crowds made many cries of disapproval, but they did not have the motivation to oppose the soldiers. Kenny could only rattle the bars of his cage in futile struggle. Archdeacon Cydra had noticed the commotion and tried to walk outside to stop this. However, a pair of soldiers crossed their spears to block his path before he could go further than the door of the cathedral.

Taleth took the burning torch from the executioner and walked over to Angelilo. "The time has come, gypsy," said Taleth, "You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire." In response, Angelilo spat in Taleth's face and glared at him. Taleth was not surprised by her reaction, but he had hoped that she'd be able to choose more wisely. Very well, if he can't have her, no one can. "The gypsy, Angelilo, has refused to recant!" called Taleth to the crowd, "This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in mortal jeopardy."

While Taleth continued to speak to the crowd, NegaMorph hung limply from where he was. He had been bound with chains to the pillars between the two bell towers of Notre Dame. The only things he could think about was the fact that he had betrayed his closest friends and now her people will all suffer for it.

The gargoyles weren't as motionless. They were each tugging at one chain, but they lacked the strength to break it. "Come on, Nega," called PlasMorph, "Snap out of it!" He tried biting on the chain, but that only gave him sore gums.

"Your friends are down there," reminded Draco.

"It's all my fault," muttered NegaMorph.

"You gotta break these chains!" said Chixie as she pulled on the links.

"I tried, I can't," said NegaMorph, "What difference would make? I'd probably just make things worse. I've been doing that from the beginning."

"But you can't let Taleth win!" said Draco.

"He already has," said NegaMorph.

"Wait a minute," said PlasMorph, "You're giving up? Just like that?"

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, NegaMorph," said Chixie accusingly.

"Leave me alone," snapped NegaMorph. The gargoyles looked deeply hurt by NegaMorph's remark, but NegaMorph just turned his head away.

"Okay, okay, Nega," said PlasMorph as they dropped the chains, "We'll leave you alone."

"After all, we're only made of stone ," said Draco as they hopped over to the railing.

"We just thought you were maybe made of something stronger," said Chixie before the three gargoyles froze.

NegaMorph scoffed. Stronger than stone? He was just a misshapen blob of black flesh. He wasn't strong, he was just a weak freak.

Then Taleth's voice reached NegaMorph's ears, perking his interesting. He leaned forward so he could look down into the square. "For justice, for Paris, for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back from where she belongs!" With that, Taleth put the torch to the kindling and set it ablaze, much to the crowd's joint concern.

Instantly, NegaMorph felt a great rage build up within him. He had never seen Angelilo done a single evil thing and Taleth was burning her for being kind. The injustice of it all was too much for NegaMorph to bear. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" he roared. The anger fueled his body and gave his limbs a strength he had never felt before. He pulled with all his might against the chains binding his body to the pillars. His infuriated strength was so great, it caused the towers to vibrate and the bells inside them to ring. One by one, the chains' links snapped, sometimes bringing a pillar crashing down. When NegaMorph was freed, one might have been mistaken him for a demon because of the great anger illuminating his twisted form. However, it was an anger towards injustice and it came with a will to right it.

NegaMorph grabbed a rope the soldiers had bound him with earlier and ran forward. He quickly tied one in of the rope to a gargoyle spout and jumped over the side. He fell downwards with the rope still in his hands. He swung until he landed against the side of the cathedral. He looked down to see the fire around Angelilo getting larger. He ran forward and leapt off the side of the church.

He swung high over the crowd. With the six spines on his back, he looked like some kind of monstrous bat. He allowed the rope to slide through his hands so that he came low enough to land on the platform. Before Taleth could react, NegaMorph reached over the flames, ripped the ropes binding Angelilo with his claws, and pulled her away. Some guards tried to climb up onto the platform to stop NegaMorph, but NegaMorph picked up the post Angelilo had been tied to and swung it at them, knocking them off. NegaMorph then grabbed the rope and swung back towards Notre Dame. "NegaMorph!" snarled Taleth.

NegaMorph landed against the side of the cathedral. He was jarred by the impact, but still had plenty of strength. He let go of the rope and began to climb up the side of the church. He carried the unconscious Angelilo with his right arm and used his three left arms to pull himself up. Eventually, he managed to carry Angelilo up to the front of the rose window. He lifted her body high up and shouted, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" The crowd cheered with each shout.

With NegaMorph's act of defiance and losing Angelilo once again, Taleth's patience and temper of the church finally ran out. "Captain!" he shouted, "Seize the cathedral!"

NegaMorph carried Angelilo to an unused cloister and laid her on the bed in there. "You'll be safe in here," he said to her. Her eyes were closed and she did not respond. Then NegaMorph's sharp ears picked up the sound of soldiers shouting. He ran outside and saw that soldiers were attempting to get through the front door into Notre Dame. NegaMorph snarled down at them. He was not going to let Taleth get his hands on Angelilo, not without a fight.

He clambered down to a part in the bell tower which was used to repair broken bells. He picked up a large wooden beam lying on the ground and heaved it over to the railing. He pushed it over and let it fall to the ground below. The people scattered to get out of the way and the beam landed on top of Taleth's personal carriage, smashing it to bits. The horses that were harnessed to it shied and bolted off. Taleth glared at the wreckage of his carriage and yelled, "Come back, you cowards!" He grabbed the sword off one of his guards and ordered, "You, men, pick up that beam. Break down the door."

When the soldiers rushed to obey Taleth's orders, only one soldier was left guarding the caged wagon that Kenny was kept in. He reached through the bars and grabbed the soldier by the neck. "Alone at last," he said and whacked the soldier over the head. The solider groaned and fell to the ground unconscious. Kenny grabbed the keys from his belt and unlocked the door of the cage.

As Taleth's soldiers started using the beam as a battering ram against the door of Notre Dame, Kenny climbed on top of the cage he had been in. "Citizens of Paris! Taleth has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?" The crowd roared with outrage and finally mustered the courage to attack the soldiers holding them back. The soldiers, not expected the peasants to turn on them, were driven backwards. The peasants used their shovels, pitchforks, and hoes to smash open the locks of the cages holding the gypsies. Handing the gypsies weapons, the crowd charged the soldiers.

By this point, the gargoyles had unfrozen and had joined NegaMorph in the bell repair section. "I think the cavalry's here!" called PlasMorph. He spotted Kenny and said, "Hey, isn't that Lenny?"

"Kendle," said Chixie.

"Kenny!" shouted NegaMorph. He watched Kenny punched the teeth out of a soldier before noticing that other soldiers had put up siege ladders and were trying to climb up into Notre Dame. NegaMorph grabbed a large stone block and dropped it over the side. The block smashed through a ladder and sent the soldiers on it tumbling to the ground.

Draco nervously held a single brick over the side and dropped it. The brick landed on one soldier's head and squished his head into his torso. "Sorry!" called Draco. PlasMorph picked up a small piece of stone and popped it into his mouth. He ground into very small pieces. Making sounds like an airplane, he flapped over to the railing where he started spitting pebbles in a machine gun-like fashion. The soldiers quickly scattered to avoid being hit by the miniature missiles.

During the fighting, a soldier accidently hacked open the stockades that the old man had been trapped in since the festival. "I'm free! I'm free!" shouted the old man as he stumbled away. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and walked right over an open manhole. He fell down into the sewer and his voiced echoed back up, "Dang it!"

NegaMorph noticed a grappling hook and line had come through one of the holes in the railing. He grabbed it and pulled hard, causing the soldiers holding it to smash into the side of the cathedral before falling into the Seine, one of them yelling "Ya-hoo-hoo-hooey!" as he fell.

Meanwhile, Draco and PlasMorph had constructed a catapult out of spare parts and hauled it to the top of the bell tower. "Ready, aim, fire!" shouted Draco. The two gargoyles shoved the catapult over the side where it landed upside down, narrowly missing some soldiers. Draco scratched his head and said, "You sure that's how it works?" The soldiers were just getting over their shellshock when the catapult's spring triggered and it flipped over like a mousetrap, pinning the soldiers underneath it.

"Works for me," said PlasMorph.

Meanwhile, Kenny was busy fighting another soldier. The soldier had just disarmed Kenny of his spear and was now going to hack him with his axe. Before he could do so, Kenny pulled the soldier's shirt over his head and tied it in a knot. As the soldier shrugged to untie it, Chupy butted him from behind and sent him flying into a puddle. Coincidentally, it was right behind where Achilles, who had been confiscated prior Kenny's defection, was hitched. As Kenny was whacking another soldier on the head, he called, "Achilles, sit!" The soldier pulled his shirt down just in time to see the horse's rear descending on him. He squirmed under Achilles' behind and yelled, "Get off me!"

But the soldiers had a new threat to worry about. Chixie had summoned her pigeons and sent them after the soldiers, calling, "Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!" The soldiers ran in the opposite direction to avoid being pecked by the small birds.

However, Taleth's soldiers were still battering the door with the beam and it was slowly giving way. Fortunately, NegaMorph had one last trick up his sleeve. In the bell repair area, a huge cauldron of molten lead was kept to fix any cracks in the bells. After making sure it was at maximum heat, NegaMorph and the gargoyles started to tilt the cauldron towards the open side. The lead spilled out of the cauldron but instead of going over the railing, it swept across the floor and into the gutter. A few seconds later, the gargoyle spouts on the front of the cathedral started spewing out molten lead into the street below. Immediately, everyone made it their top priority to get away from the burning metal.

However, Taleth was close enough to the doorway that he was able to stand behind the flow of molten lead. His men had fled, but the door had been weakened enough. He took his sword and hacked the last bits of wood open enough for him to climb through.

Taleth immediately headed for the stairs up to the bell towers. Archdeacon Cydra met him on the stairs. "Taleth, have you gone mad?!" shouted Cydra, "I will tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence, you old fool," said Taleth and he shoved Cydra down the stairs. Fortunately, he was not hurt, but he could not get back up quick enough. "The sickleback and I have unfinished business to attend to," said Taleth as he climbed up the stairs. He locked the door behind him and added, "And this time, you will not interfere."

--

NegaMorph ran back to the cloister and said, "We've done it, Angelilo. We've beaten them back! Come and see." He was about to go back outside when he noticed a lack of sound behind him. He looked back to see that Angelilo had not moved from where NegaMorph had put her on the bed. "Angelilo, wake up. You're safe now." NegaMorph walked to the bed and put his hand on her forehead. "Angelilo?" Her eyes were closed shut and she didn't appear to be breathing. NegaMorph looked concerned and he went to where a basin of water was and scooped up some of it with a ladle. He hurried back to the bed and put the water to her lips. It trickled down her face without entering her mouth. The ladle dropped from NegaMorph's hand as he realized what must have happened. The smoke must have already poisoned her. The gargoyles, who had been watching, closed the door to give NegaMorph privacy. NegaMorph held Angelilo's head close to his chest and started to cry.

About a few seconds later, the door opened. NegaMorph heard the sound of his master's footsteps entering the room and felt his hand on his back between his spines. "You killed her," said NegaMorph.

"It was my duty," said Taleth, his voice heavy with false remorse, "Horrible as it was. I hope you will forgive me." NegaMorph could hold Angelilo's prone hand. "There, there, NegaMorph," said Taleth, "I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering… forever."

NegaMorph looked upwards and saw Taleth's shadow on the wall with a dagger clutched in the hand. NegaMorph spun around and was just in time to catch Taleth's hand before the dagger could pierce his neck. As NegaMorph struggled to keep the dagger from coming any closer, he saw that Taleth's face was full of anger and hate. Taleth was trying to kill him, the one person he thought he could always trust. With that, NegaMorph's last remnants of loyalty towards Taleth vanished and he threw Taleth against a wall. He picked the dagger and snarled. "Now, now," said Taleth quickly, "Listen to me, NegaMorph…"

"No! You listen!" shouted NegaMorph as he tossed the dagger aside, "All my life you've told the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that only thing that is dark and cruel about it is people like you."

"NegaMorph?" The soft voice caught both men's attention. NegaMorph turned around to see Angelilo sitting up on the bed.

"Angelilo!" said NegaMorph running to her.

"She lives…" snarled Taleth and drew his sword.

"No!" shouted NegaMorph. He picked up Angelilo and ran out the door. Taleth quickly followed after him. But when he got onto the balcony, NegaMorph and Angelilo appeared to have vanished. He walked around a corner, but they weren't there either.

NegaMorph may resemble a demon, but he did not have the ability to fly. He couldn't have flown away from the cathedral. He could only climb up or down. Taleth looked upwards, but didn't see them. Then he walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over the railing. He spotted NegaMorph holding Angelilo and hanging from a gargoyle spout. "Leaving so soon?" asked Taleth and he swung his sword at them. NegaMorph was just narrowly able to dodge the attack.

"Hang on!" shouted NegaMorph to Angelilo and he swung over to another gargoyle spout. Taleth pursued them and kept swing his sword at NegaMorph's arm as it went from spout to spout. NegaMorph was able to pull themselves up one spout and back onto the railing. Angelilo climbed over and back onto the balcony. This battle on the front of Notre Dame attracted a lot of attention from the fighting crowd below.

Taleth glared and said, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died to save you."

NegaMorph looked at Taleth with disbelief. "What?" he whispered.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done, 20 years ago!" Taleth flung his cape at NegaMorph, which wrapped itself around his head. Taleth pulled the cape forward, causing NegaMorph to lose his balance. What he hadn't anticipated was that NegaMorph would grab the cape and pull Taleth down too. NegaMorph's right hand-mouth grabbed the railing, saving both him and Taleth from the fatal fall to the streets. Angelilo leaned over the railing and grabbed NegaMorph's wrist. Taleth noticed a nearby gargoyle spout and swung his body towards it. He grabbed it and pulled himself onto it, which was fortunate for him as NegaMorph had just let go of the cape.

Angelilo tried to pull him up, but she wasn't strong enough to haul his weight. "Hold on, hold on," she groaned. However, the stress of all his activity, coupled with the revelation that Taleth killed his mother, was too much for NegaMorph and he passed out.

Meanwhile, Taleth had climbed on top of the gargoyle spout. He chortled maniacally as he prepared to behead Angelilo and cause his foster son to drop to his death. He raised his sword up and shouted, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" He was about to bring the blade down when the spout he was holding cracked and caused him to lose his balance. Taleth fell backwards and dropped his sword. He was only just able to save himself by clinging to the spout. As he tried to pull himself up, the gargoyle face on the spout suddenly snarled, its eyes and mouth glowing yellow. Taleth screamed in terror as the spout gave way completely. Then Taleth and the gargoyle spout fell headfirst down into the molten lead in the streets below.

However, NegaMorph was still in peril, especially since Angelilo was losing her grip. "NegaMorph," she said through gritted teeth, "Nega…" Suddenly, NegaMorph's wrist slipped through. "No!" she yelled as he started to fall.

Fortunately, NegaMorph only fell about 30 feet before a pair of arms caught him. Kenny had managed to sneak back into the cathedral during the brawl and he had just grabbed NegaMorph through the pillars about a floor above the ground. Kenny pulled NegaMorph back through to safety. By then, NegaMorph had just regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was dangling for his life before finding himself safe by Kenny. Aware that Kenny was responsible for saving his life, NegaMorph grabbed Kenny and gave him a big hug.

Then Angelilo came down the stairs and into the hallway they were in. Angelilo sighed with relief to see the two of them. She then ran over to NegaMorph and hugged him, which he fondly returned. NegaMorph looked over his shoulder at Kenny. NegaMorph had wanted Angelilo, but Kenny was the better man for her. He stepped away while holding her hand. He took Kenny's hand and pressed it together with hers before stepping away. He watched the two of them kissed and sighed with satisfaction.

--

Shortly afterwards, Angelilo and Kenny strode through the doors of Notre Dame, holding hands. The large crowd cheered in celebration. After watching their master fall to his death, the soldiers have all fled. The sun had now truly risen and it bathed the square with its life.

Then Angelilo pulled away from Kenny and walked back to the shadowed doorway. She held her hand out to NegaMorph, who was lurking back in the darkness. He hesitatingly took it and followed outside. He winced as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He stepped forward apprehensive of the watching crowd.

For a time, no one did anything. Then a small girl pulled away from her mother and walked forward. She walked up the steps until she stood in front of NegaMorph. NegaMorph looked at her with apprehension. What was she going to do? Was she going to cry and call him a monster? The girl stared at NegaMorph for a minute before reaching up to touch his face. Then she wrapped her hands around his head and gave it a kind hug. NegaMorph sighed with relief and happiness. The little girl was accepting him despite of his ugliness. Then she took him by one hand and led NegaMorph into the cheering crowd. "Three cheers for NegaMorph!" called Gary as NegaMorph was lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

Gary:  
_So here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame.  
What makes a monster and what makes a man?  
_  
Chorus:  
_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, (etc.)  
_  
Gary:  
_Whatever their pitch, you  
Can feel them bewitch you  
The rich and the ritual knells  
Of the  
_

Gary and Chorus:

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

As NegaMorph was carried by the crowd, he knew that he'll never be rejected by the people again. He no longer had to remain shut up in the bell tower all the time. As the crowd left the square, three gargoyles watched in silence. The silence was only broken as a shout cause the pigeons to scatter. "Don't you ever migrate?!"

* * *

There's the final chapter of my story. This didn't turn out quite as well as I had planned. It would seem that my Christmas parodies alternate from good and bad each year. Oh well, here's hope that next year will be good and on time. Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
